Hellish Circumstances
by DaDancer09
Summary: She's searching for someone dear to her. She'd do anything to find him...even sell her soul. Rated T to be safe. Sebastian/OC later on.
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki Reika walked down the cobblestone streets of London with an air of purpose and authority, her black, lady-like boots making clicking noises against the ground.

Reika was one of two siblings in the Natsuki family-and they were the only two members, as orphans. Her elder brother, Naoki, was very high-ranked in the English military, but had recently gone missing: Reika had searched and begged the military for information, but they had only told her that it was "classified". Knowing Naoki's branch of the military, that could only mean he was MIA and they didn't want to worry her, a mere girl of fifteen.

She had been lost and hopelessly depressed, wondering if she would ever get the last person dear to her back, when she had caught wind of something-a tiny thread of hope, something she could try to snatch onto and climb up with. There was a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive hidden away somewhere in the depths of England... and he was granting people's wishes. Supposedly impossible ones, at that.

She was willing to try anything to get her brother, who she loved dearly, back. Anything at all.

Reika stood in front of a small, worn-down building crafted out of gray stone, her white gloved hands clutched together in front of her favorite light blue dress, the hem of which fell just a little bit beneath her knees. She had to swallow down the lump in her throat, suddenly nervous and beginning to wonder why she came. Would this be the type of wish that this Ciel boy could grant? Would he even want to help her? What would he do after he helped her, anyways? Also, she had heard that everybody that he helped disappeared shortly afterwards. What happened to them?

She shook her head. _No, _Reika thought firmly to herself, _I'm here for Naoki. I must find him, no matter what the cost. I'd give up my own soul for him if I had to. _On that note, she raised a trembling hand and nervously rapped on the door a few times, before her grit would leave her.

She waited for several very long, very heart-wrenching minutes, and began to wonder to herself if Ciel was even at home. Maybe he was out at the market, in which case she would simply wait by the door-for hours on end if she must-until he came back. 

Just as that thought breezed through her mind, the wooden door swung open to reveal a well-dressed, very tall man in the type of suit that butlers wore. Reika blinked. Nobody who lived in this district, in a building like this, had the money or resources for a butler... but apparently, Ciel did. She was becoming more and more curious about Ciel, what he looked like and behaved like, but all thoughts of the young man were pushed out of her mind as she got a better look at the man who had opened the door.

He looked very young to be a butler-he couldn't even be thirty!-and had pale white skin, along with messy black hair in an absolutely horrifying style that spiked out a little bit in some spots and had long bangs. Any other butler wouldn't be caught dead with such a mischevious, daring style! But the thing about this man that caught her eye, the big one, was his own eyes. They were blood red. As she marveled at his eyes and his hair, she realized that he was very, _very_... attractive.

She suddenly realized she was staring, and blushing a little bit at her own embarrassing antics, Reika lowered her eyes down from his face a little bit. She reached up to nervously tuck a long, slightly curly strand of the trademark Natsuki black hair behind her pierced ears as the man smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who might you be, miss?" he asked in a pleasant voice. Reika blushed a bit a she realized that even his voice was smooth and handsome, and cringed at the realization she was being reduced into a giggling little schoolgirl at the first sight of this man. Gathering herself back together, she smiled and replied in a voice equally pleasant to his.

"Hello, I'm Natsuki Reika. May I speak to Ciel Phantomhive? I have... a favor to ask of him," she asked, sounding very much the part of a mature adult, even though she might be a blubbering little girl on the inside, suddenly afraid of what Ciel might look like.

The butler frowned slightly, but eased his face back into his smooth, professional mask before allowing a slight smile again. "My young master is currently working on something, but if you step inside I will go ask him if he may spare a few minutes to speak with you."

Reika smiled at his reply. "Of course."

He bowed, gesturing inside. "Please come in and wait a few moments."

Reika stepped inside, allowing the butler to close the door behind her with a _click_, and watched his back retreat as she stood in what seemed to be an entryway of some form. She felt very out of place as she looked around, noticing the fact that there was an ominous feeling around the entire building. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, attempting to warn her about something as she shivered. _Something isn't right here, _Reika thought to herself as the butler's red eyes flashed in her memory again. _I'll speak to Ciel before judging anything, though. For Naoki's sake. _She prepared herself for whatever could be so eerie about the place as she saw the butler slowly coming back towards her.

"Young Master will spare a few moments of his time to listen to you, but please make it quick," the handsome male announced, ushering her through the very small, low-scale house to a room she could only guess was the study.

As the butler swung the door open in front of her, she timidly and almost shyly walked in, beginning to wonder where her bold personality so often spoken of by others who knew her had gone.

Her gray eyes met the dark blue, nearly purple, eyes of a boy who couldn't be more than thirteen who was sitting behind a desk. He had an eye patch over one eye, and hair that looked bluish gray. There was something odd about this boy... Reika assumed he was Ciel.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," he announced bluntly, crossing his arms. "What was your name again? Sebastian-my butler-told me, but I've forgotten it."

Reika blinked, taken aback by the boy's bluntness and the fact that he was nearly rude. By the smirk that crossed his face at her reaction, she assumed she was not the only person who had reacted this way in the past. "Natsuki Reika. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me-I'll be quick."

Ciel motioned for her to go on.

"My elder brother, Naoki, was at a very high rank in the military. He disappeared a few months ago, and they refuse to tell me any information about where he is. I know he's missing in action, even though they claim his location is just 'confidential' and he is not allowed to contact me. I've heard you grant peoples' wishes. I was wondering if you would extend this hospitality to me, if this rumor is true," Reika summarized, trying to make her explanation of why she was there quick. Sebastian and Ciel had made it obvious enough that they did not like wasting time, and by the way Ciel spoke to her when she came in it was obvious he was straight-to-the-point and disliked rambling and ramblers.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, and it looked as if Sebastian-who had not left the room-was supressing a smirk. They knew something Reika didn't, she was sure of it. So she waited for Ciel to reply.

"Do you realize what I am?" Ciel's voice sounded unintentionally threatening. She shook her head, a little bit confused as she wondered what exactly he was, because he was acting as if he wasn't human. "I am a demon, as is my butler here, Sebastian Michaelis."

Reika's eyes widened in shock. _A demon?_

"I'm willing to help you find this Naoki fellow... for a price," he continued, giving her hardly any time to process what he had just told her.

Reika blinked back her shock. She could fully process it later, but she would do anything for Naoki. He was willing to help her find her brother, and she would be willing to trade anything. She'd give him as much money as he wanted, do whatever he wanted. She'd even become his maid for her entire life if that was what he asked of her. She just wanted her brother. "What's your price?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Your soul," Ciel smirked. "Make a contract with me. I will help you find your brother, ensure his safety, and keep you safe in the process. I will serve you and do whatever you order of me during the time before we find your brother. Once we find him and get him to a safe place, or find out he's dead, or whatever the hell he currently is, I get to eat your soul."

He allowed a few seconds of silence as Reika considered this.

Her soul. She would die, wouldn't she? And she probably wouldn't be able to go to Heaven or Hell, if this was the case-even if she could go to one of those two places, she was sure she'd go to Hell for making this deal. She was dealing with the devil here, treading on dangerous ground.

Was she willing to do this for Naoki?

She took a deep breath.

"All right. I'll do it. I'll make the contract, on those conditions that you just laid out."

Ciel smirked. "Excellent."

He closed in, and Reika was suddenly aware of the room spinning, her knees buckling as her world began to fade to black. Sebastian had been standing behind her, waiting for this, and she could feel his strong arms catch her as she fell backwards, Ciel still advancing...


	2. Chapter 2  Her Butlers, Researching

Reika woke up the next morning sore and exhausted. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, trying to get her bearings about her. She was in an unfamiliar bed, but it was warm and soft, and there were several blankets tucked about her. The smell was also unfamiliar, and her boots and gloves had been removed. She was in someone else's pajamas...

She sat up bolt upright as she realized where she was. She looked down at herself and realized she was in a female's nightgown. Ciel or Sebastian must have changed her out of her dress, along wit buying clothes for her while she was unconscious... Her face flushed bright pink at the thought of the males undressing her while she was lost to the world.

Shaking such thoughts out of her head, she slowly eased herself out from under the covers, letting her feet pad against the cold, shiny wood floors. Reika tried to figure out what time it was as she wandered down the halls, disoriented and shivering. It was chilly, so it was probably late at night or early in the morning.

As she wandered through the house, not really sure who or what she was looking for, she began to shiver more and more and regretted getting out of bed. She tried to retrace her steps back to the bedroom, but realized that there were many doors off the hallway even though it was a small house, and hadn't kept track of which one led to her room. She was pretty much lost in Ciel's house. _That _was a wonderful thing to think about, seeing as Reika had just met Ciel and Sebastian and didn't really know what to expect of them.

She now realized it was probably stupid to sell her soul to a demon she barely knew, but what's done is done, and she can't change it none.

Reika decided to see if she could find Sebastian or Ciel by pressing her ear against doors and hoping she could catch a sound or something that would betray the contents of the room to her.

She had her ear pressed to the fifth or sixth door so far, expecting to hear nothing and preparing to move on, when she heard voices and stopped.

"Young Master, why have you been making so many contracts lately?" the curious voice of Sebastian floated through the wood door.

"Because I feel like it. I'm bored and I get hungry a lot. Is it your place to ask, Sebastian?" Ciel's sharp voice could've cut straight through the material that the door was made out of.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Young Master." Although she hardly knew him, Reika could already picture him bowing to Ciel as he spoke those words. It just seemed like something Sebastian would do.

"Tch."

"May I do anything else for you, Young Master?"

"You can tell Reika that she can come in now."

In the next second, before Reika could even think about what to do, Sebastian had swung open the door and smiled blandly at her. Reika giggled a little bit sheepishly before walking into Ciel's study.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Reika mumbled quietly. "I woke up and was wandering around, but then I got lost, so I was listening to what was going on behind doors trying to find you or Sebastian." She rubbed her bedhead hair, still acting sheepish.

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing and pressing his hand to the eye that he didn't have an eyepatch over. "I can't hide anything from you anyways. You are the master and I am the one serving you."

"... Oh, yeah..."

Ciel rolled his eyes again, before asking, "Oh, and I have many ways I could address you. I could call you my lady, my mistress, Reika, or whatever else you want. Which would you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter..." was her reply, even though Reika knew she'd feel awkward being called anything other than her name, she was always the one who said 'it doesn't matter' or 'whatever you prefer'.

Ciel smirked. "All right then, my lady. Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

She flushed again at the mention of getting lost, and then remembered that Ciel had put her in bed and changed her clothes.

"Yes." She twitched at how embarrassed her voice sounded, and Ciel's smirk widened. "Follow me then, my lady." And with that he led her out the door and down the hall.

As they walked-it seemed so much farther going back than it did coming here!-Ciel began asking her questions, and Reika returned the favor right back at him.

"So, my lady, why in the world are you acting so embarrassed and awkward all of a sudden? Even though you seemed nervous when you first spoke to me, you didn't seem embarrassed or awkward."

"... because I realized that you changed me to my nightgown after I lost consciousness."

Ciel burst out into laughter. "Really, my lady? I didn't stare, if that's what you're worried about."

Although Ciel's intentions were probably for his sentence to defuse the awkwardness, it did nothing but build it and make Reika's blush even more red. Ciel snickered at her.

"Ciel, how old are you really? Physically and how long you've been alive."

It took a long minute for Ciel to think about it and figure out his reply. "Well, I was thirteen in 1888 when I was turned into a demon. So physically I am thirteen, and since it's 1898 now, I do believe I would be twenty-three if I weren't a demon. How old are you, my lady?"

"Fifteen."

"Really? You look older."

"Ciel, is that a compliment or an insult?"

Ciel simply smirked in reply. "Whichever you want it to be, my lady."

There was a long and awkward silence again. Well, it was only awkward for Reika, but Ciel seemed perfectly at home as he led her through the twisting hallway, past door after door. This house was definitely quite a bit bigger on the inside than it had appeared from the outside.

"What time is it?" Reika asked suddenly. It had been no more than half an hour since she had gotten out of bed, and she was wondering what time it was when she had awoken so exhausted and disoriented. Ciel pulled a pocket watch out of a pocket somewhere or other-Reika didn't see exactly where he had pulled it from, she hadn't been paying attention-and glanced at the face of the watch. "Around five in the morning."

Reika groaned. "No wonder I'm so tired..." she mumbled. "But I don't feel like going back to sleep."

Ciel tutted, and she turned her head to look at him. He simply gave her his smirk-she could already tell it was the facial expression he used the most, even more than frowning-and said, "Now, now, you have to go to bed, my lady. What type of a butler would I be if I let my mistress get sick? No, it just won't do."

Reika smiled in spite of herself. Sarcasm was like Ciel's way of making things funny, she had realized, even if he really meant them. She could tell at the moment that he _would _make her go to sleep so that she wouldn't fall ill. She sighed, and in a tone of voice matching his, replied, "Well, I _guess _I might go to sleep, then. Save you from forcing me into bed."

Ciel looked almost like he wanted to smile, but caught himself before he could.

Once they got into her bedroom, Ciel tucked her in-even though Reika protested, claiming she could do it herself-told her good night, and left the room. "We'll start looking for your brother tomorrow," Ciel said. "But get a good night's rest first... or what two or three hours of sleep you can still fit in, anyways." And with that, he shut the door.

Reika drifted to a peaceful sleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Reika woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. Ciel was in the process of opening the curtains, and he turned around to gently shake her awake when he realized the sun had already woken her up. "Rise and shine, my lady," he said, smirking as he sat breakfast by the bed. "This morning's breakfast is-"

Reika didn't even listen to what it was before she mumbled "Not hungry" into her pillow, not caring it wasn't very ladylike.

Ciel raised his eyebrow at her, although she couldn't see because she was on her side facing away from him. "Come now, my lady, is that attitude any way to begin the day? You need to eat to keep up your strength."  
>"I'll eat at lunch."<p>

"My lady, please just cooperate and eat breakfast."

"No."

"My lady-"

Reika cut him off by rolling over and glaring at him as she spoke. "Ciel, stop bothering me with breakfast. I don't want to eat it."

Ciel sighed in the fashion of a person agitated... very much so. "As you wish, my lady." Although he did not voice this out loud, so Reika did not know he was thinking this, he began to wonder if he agitated Sebastian this much whenever he was difficult as a human... and while he was still difficult, as a demon. He made a mental note to go easier on his butler.

Reika sat up, being careful to keep her entire body from the waist down covered with the warm blankets because she was still cold, and stretched her arms over her head, yawning and wincing a little as her spine and shoulders cracked in several places. She then let her feet fall off the side of the bed, landing on the-still cold-floor with a soft thump. Ciel began to pull her nightgown over her head, and Reika instantly shoved him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

Ciel gave her a weird, questioning look. "I am being your butler. Butlers dress their masters. Or mistresses."

She flushed bright pink, her heart hammering with embarrassment. Would Ciel EVER stop embarrassing her? "I-I can dress myself!" she snapped, blushing even more as she realized Ciel seemed to enjoy watching her embarrassment. It looked like it was entertaining him. She frowned.

"My lady, please stop being difficult. I won't stare. Such things do not matter to me as a demon," he commented, not meaning to say it in a snide tone of voice but accidentally doing so anyways.

Reika slowly raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm not attractive?" Her voice had a very dangerous, very threatening tone to it.

Ciel immediately backtracked.

"No! That is that human women do not appeal to me much! Not that you aren't attractive for a human!"

Reika slowly crossed her arms, accepting this fact. "I still refuse to let you dress me. What kind of a lady would I be if I did that?"

Ciel frowned. "One who goes easy on her butler, perhaps? And all right. But I suppose if you're being this difficult about breakfast and being dressed, you won't listen to me when I tell you that I have a lead on where your brother might be..."

Reika immediately reached for breakfast and relented on letting him dress her. He smirked.

Five minutes later, Reika was finishing eating her simple breakfast of eggs and buttered toast with chamomile tea-apparently Ciel had been able to guess she was the type of mistress that hated eating breakfast in the morning, and thus would not like a huge and extravagant breakfast like the ones Sebastian had made for him.

He finished lacing up and tying her burgundy boots, then started pulling up her hair-he told her where they were going she had to be _completely_ properly dressed and attired as a lady, she couldn't just leave her hair down like Reika preferred to do... which upset her nearly as much as breakfast and him dressing her. She watched him pull up her curly hair into a loose side-bun, then pull just a few curls out for a dainty effect in a mirror across the room from her. The mirror sat on top of a dresser made of dark wood, and other than that and the big bed it was pretty much the only thing in the room. She'd have to have Ciel furnish it more for her-the room was too plain and boring for her tastes.

She glanced down at her dress. It was short sleeved, and the top of it was burgundy-matching her boots-until her waist, where there was a bow on the left side and a split in the side that arched down around the skirt. Where it split and the rest of the burgundy fabric on the skirt didn't cover it, there were light pink ruffles. It was actually rather pretty.

Reika stood up, crossing her arms as if to prove she got very grumpy in the mornings, once Ciel finished her hair in silence. "So tell me about the lead you found on my brother," she said, something inidentifiable flashing in her gray eyes. Ciel almost could've said it was fear, but then her eyes slipped back to defensive and brave. He fought the urge to smirk. Reika couldn't hide things like that that easily from a demon, she should know better.

"They may have records on him in the military base nearby," Ciel began, but was almost immediately cut off.

"I went there. They said they didn't," Reika snapped, frustrated and irritated already. She had gone through every possible thing like that and there were no leads. People were always telling her to go to the military bases, to go do this, to go do that, but they didn't realize she had already done those things millions of times over and that there was no possible way those things could lead her to Naoki.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, but did you have a demon and his demon butler at your disposal at the time?" His voice was condescending as he cursed the stupidity and slowness of most humans. "Sebastian and I can sneak in and look at their records, files and information."

Understanding dawned across Reika's face. She nodded. "Shall we go, then?"

A little while later, they were standing outside of the military base.

"Wait here," Ciel said. "Sebastian and I will go get dispose of the guards and disable anything that could get in our way."

Reika nodded, settling herself in just outside the door and preparing for a very, very long wait. She listened as Ciel and Sebastian walked in to the door, and within seconds could hear shouting, then the sounds of many bodies hitting the floor. She realized she proably should've told Ciel not to harm any of the guards or soldiers and employees fatally, just to knock them out or do something of the sort, and wondered what Ciel had specifically meant when he said he would 'dispose' of them. Oh, how she hoped he didn't kill them... But she guessed he would do what he had to do and nothing more. He probably didn't want to bother himself with fatally injuring all of the people inside the building. Even if he had, Reika would simply remind herself that this was all for Naoki. That thought could console her through anything, no matter what she had to do for him: Thinking about that even convinced her to sell her soul to a demon, didn't it?

Several long minutes passed, then several more. After what Reika judged to be around an hour-she started counting seconds after around thirty minutes to pass boredom and give her something to think about-she got tired of waiting, and her feet were starting to hurt, so she disregarded what Ciel did and went inside.

She blinked, trying to get her eyes to readjust to the light. It wasn't very bright at all inside, in fact it was nearly pitch black, the darkness only broken by single, wavering, baby candle flames every several feet. Once she wasn't as disoriented and was beginning to regain her sense of sight, she began to wander through, but tripped over a body. She couldn't judge whether it was unconscious or dead, and Reika really hoped it wasn't the latter because she'd feel guilty about pretty much kicking a dead body, so she simply got up and started to run through the halls, trying to find Ciel and Sebastian.

Reika noted to herself that she really needed a better sense of destination, as the weird feeling that something bad was going to happen soon began to grow.

Ciel frowned, skimming through files. "Sebastian, I can't find anything," he said as he squinted agitatedly, trying to read it in the dark light. Even as a demon it was difficult. "I can't even really _read _any of these files with the lighting. Let's grab all of the ones from the relevant time frame and take them back to the house to read where we can actually see and have time to thoroughly go over them."

"Yes, Young Master."

Ciel and Sebastian had just finished gathering up files when they heard a shriek, coming in a girl's voice that had already become very familiar in the past twenty-four hours. Ciel, without a word, shoved the files in Sebastian's arms and took off running towards Reika's voice as she screamed again. Sebastian understood the silent order to finish grabbing all the files, and continued gathering them calmly.

Reika was being held up against a wall by an attacker she couldn't see in detail gripping her throat. She could see they had broad shoulders and muscly forearms, and the way their hand felt against her skin, the fact that it was thicker and stronger than most female's, suggested that it was a male.

Her suspicion of the gender of the person was confirmed as he let out a low chuckle. "You'll never find out where your dearest brother is," he hissed roughly into her ear, his voice shaking with his silent laughter continuing. "You wouldn't be able to find out anyways." He was slowly choking the air out of Reika, and her little bit of vision left from the darkness was beginning to blur as her lungs begged and burned for air. It was painful, her eyes were swimming with tears, and she was sure that his hand was already bruising her skin. He was practically _crushing _her airpipe, and she wanted to scream from the pain but couldn't even suck in enough air to keep herself from getting lightheaded.

_Ciel, save me, _she pleaded desperately and silently. _Please._

As if on cue, something or someone slammed into her assailant. He lost his grip on her throat and Reika fell to the floor, her head slamming against it and everything beginning to swim more. Her skull was pounding now and there were bright lights in front of her eyes. She shakily and raspily drew in as much air as she possibly could, trying to reinflate her lungs. The burning took a few breaths to soothe away, but eventually it faded and she began rubbing her neck, trying to massage her airway and skin back out as they began to ache from the man's deathgrip.

She tried to figure out what was going on, but all that Reika could really tell was that two people were scuffling. She briefly wondered if someone else had come in that she hadn't noticed, or if Ciel had come, or maybe Sebastian. For some reason, although Ciel was her demon butler, she found herself hoping that it was Sebastian instead. Now why would she think that? It must be her lack of oxygen getting to her, Reika reasoned. Yes, that must be it. That must be all.

Reika soon had regained most of her sight back and could vaguely make out a smaller person fighting hand-to-hand with a taller, broader, stronger-looking man who appeared to have some form of weapon in his left hand, like a knife or a gun. So he was strangling Reika half to death with his left hand, then. He must've planned on wounding her fatally enough that she'd bleed out after she stopped resisting. She had been squirming and kicking until her airway had given in to him to the point that she had absolutely no breath or strength left to fight with. In fact, she was very certain of the fact that if Ciel had gotten there any later, she would have died. Without a doubt. The man had probably been preparing to stab her somewhere just as Ciel slammed into him.

She could tell Ciel was winning, even through the darkness and the haze of unconsciousness and delerium threatening to drag her under, and she found relief rush through her. Reika had been worried that, even though Ciel was a demon, he wouldn't be able to hold his own against a man much heftier than him. Apparently, Reika still had much to learn and much trust to place in her demon butler.

She heard the man give a final shriek and fall to the ground, laying there limply. Ciel must have finished him off.

She could hear his rushed footsteps running towards her and his gentle hands picking her up bridal style by her back and her knees. "Are you all right, Reika?" Ciel's slightly worried voice came from above her.

Reika tried to speak but hadn't yet recovered her voice from being choked almost to the brink of death, which she discovered when she tried to speak and her airpipe closed, efficiently gagging her, so she simply nodded and rested her head on Ciel's shoulder, burying her face in, and weakly wrapping her arms around, his neck.

Sebastian came back at that moment. "Young master, we should get going," he said calmly yet forcefully, juggling the files, folders and paperwork, trying not to drop a single one. "The guards and employees will be waking up soon and we don't want to be caught here when they do, or when someone else walks in the door."

Ciel nodded, adjusting his hold on Reika slightly so he would be able to carry her. "Let's go, then."

Reika physically flinched once they walked out the door into the sunshine, the sun effectively half-blinding her. She opened her eyes, and with a lot of squinting managed to make out Ciel staring worriedly down at her. Sebastian was probably too far behind or ahead of Ciel for Reika to see him, she reasoned.

"You look tired, Reika."

Reika nodded to confirm that she was, in fact, exhausted and disoriented from this ordeal.

"Go ahead and sleep."

Reika didn't need to be told twice. She had already fought off unconsciousness for agonizing minutes, so she simply nuzzled her head closer to Ciel's neck, not caring how wrong it probably looked with them walking down the street like that, and closed her eyes, giving in.

Sebastian gave Reika a concerned look. He wondered why that man strangling Reika had bothered him so.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter and the fact that it was kind of short, everyone! And that in the end of this one and the end of the last one Reika fell unconscious. I promise I'll try to end the next chapter on more of a cliffhanger, or possibly even a positive note.**

**Please let me konw if Sebastian or Ciel, and all the other Kuroshitsuji characters that I will place in the fic in the future, get OOC. I want to make the fic as good as possible! (:**

**Also, thank you to 01ShadowAngel and promocat for the kind reviews.**

**I promise a better chapter to you all, and I promise to try to update soon! (Preferably within a week but gomenasai if it takes longer!)**

**It's 12 AM though, so now I have to go to bed. Oyasumi~! See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry, guys.

I know I haven't updated this in forever, and the reason why is I came up with the basic _idea_ of this and never actually _finished plotting this _before I started writing.

I'm working on it, though. I'm trying to think of everything I want to have happen, and then I'll try to keep this going.

I'm really, really sorry, honestly guys. I don't mean to be neglectful or anything.

Also, keep an eye out for another fanfiction my friend and I are going to post sometime soon (Vocaloid!). We're going to write a full chapter each, and keep switching back and forth between who writes the next update. It will most likely be updated regularly (but with no set pattern) seeing as we are both online almost every day, and it will _actually have a complete plot, and time and effort AND editing put into it._

It will most likely be up and running by the twentieth of January. Maybe sooner, maybe later, so no definite promises. It'll be uploaded and updated on this account.

The both of us will have code names that we'll post at the top of each chapter to say who wrote it, as well, mine being Hanabi and hers being Airi.

Stay tuned, thank you for being patient and my deepest apoligies for being so neglectful of this fic! I hope you can forgive me~

With love,

HanabitheVocaloidBunny (dadancer09)


End file.
